


One Piece PETs: Beach

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [41]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats arrive at a very interesting beach... Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Beach

**One Piece PETs: Beach**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This spectacular series belongs to the equally spectacular Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   At the moment, the notorious Straw Hat pirates have docked at an island. Right now, they are heading to the beach, or rather, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Brook, and Blizzard are about to go to the beach. Sanji and Chopper were back at the ship, getting the food and drinks ready.

 

"Burgers?" Sanji asked.

 

"Check!" Chopper answered.

 

"Hot dogs?"

 

"Check!"

 

"Sandwiches?"

 

"Check!"

 

"Refreshments?"

 

"Check!"

 

"Hey!" Luffy called. "Are we ready to go, yet?"

 

"You guys go on ahead!" Sanji replied. "Chopper and I will catch up!"

 

"Okay!" Luffy replied back. "Let's go, everyone."

 

_"Wow...you're not worried about the food?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

"Nope!" Luffy answered, then...

 

***GRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMBBUUUURRRRRGH!!***

 

"Uhh...just ignore that," Luffy said, blushing. "Let's go."

 

On their way to the beach, Luffy's stomach growled the whole time. To keep his mind off food, he and the others talked.

 

"I can't wait to go to the beach and make a sand castle!" Usopp spoke up. "And it's gonna be huge! With Franky's help, it'll even have cannons and a working drawbridge!"

 

"That's awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"I'm gonna work on my tan!" Nami chimed in.

 

Luffy blushed a little at this.

 

"You can rub sun tan lotion on me, if you want." Nami winked.

 

"Okay..." Luffy answered.

 

Zoro rolled his eye.

 

"Oh, for pete's sake." he muttered.

 

That's when Robin told him, "I don't see the problem. You do the same thing for me."

 

Zoro blushed.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

"Shut it, Monkey Boy." Zoro growled.

 

"Hey, we're almost at the beach," Franky spoke up, pointing at the nearby beach.

 

Luffy squinted his eyes...and asked, "Uhh...how come so many of the girls are topless?"

 

"What?!" Nami questioned.

 

"Over there." Luffy pointed at the women.

 

"Oh...my god," Usopp muttered, his eyes wide. "Sanji can NEVER see this!"

 

"I can never see what--" Sanji began.

 

Usopp pounced on the Fox Man, covering his eyes.

 

"USOPP, WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?" Sanji questioned.

 

"DON'T LOOK!! YOU'LL DIE A FOOL'S DEATH!!!" Usopp cried.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?" Sanji asked. "WHAT FOOL'S DEATH?!"

 

"Uh...uh..." Usopp tried to say, until Brook came up with an answer, "THIS BEACH IS FILLED WITH OKAMAS! ONE LOOK AT THEM AND YOU'LL DIE!!"

 

"OH, GOD, NOT THAT!!!" Sanji cried. "QUICK!! SOMEONE GET ME A BLINDFOLD!!!"

 

Usopp quickly tied a blindfold around Sanji's eyes; the Cook panted and put a hand on Usopp's shoulder.

 

"Usopp...you saved my life," he spoke up. "And I am eternally grateful."

 

(A/N: I had to do it.)

 

"Yeah, don't mention it." Usopp murmured.

 

"No, I mean it," Sanji told him. "From now on, you can look at any of my dirty magazines!"

 

"Oh, c'mon, Sanji!" Usopp said. "I'm not that...did you say...'any magazine'? Well, I--"

 

"Ahem!" Nami cleared her throat.

 

"Sorry, Nami." Usopp muttered.

 

"Uh, so what do we do now?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Might as well make the most of it." was her response.

 

"Do we have to?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes..." Nami answered.

 

Zoro grumbled at this.

 

*****At the Beach*****

 

"Nami...I feel a little uncomfortable." Luffy admitted.

 

"I know, Lu," Nami replied, petting him. "Me, too."

 

Blizzard is covering Chopper's eyes and Sanji is still blindfolded.

 

"Okay, who wants lunch?" Sanji asked.

 

"Me!" Luffy answered, eagerly.

 

His stomach growled in agreement.

 

"Okay, okay!" Luffy said to his stomach. "It's coming, just wait a little bit longer!"

 

Sanji may have been blindfolded, but he was able to prepare Luffy's lunch in a snap.

 

"I am a first-class chef, after all." Sanji spoke up.

 

"Sanji, who are you talking to?" Luffy asked.

 

It turned out that Sanji was talking to a rock.

 

"...I'm talking to an inanimate object, aren't I?" he asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered, noisily eating a sandwich.

 

"Dammit." the Cook cursed.

 

With Zoro, the swordsman is currently snoozing on a towel; Robin is sitting next to him, reading a book.

 

"Well, this isn't so bad," she spoke up. "Aside from many of the women here being topless, it's rather nice out here."

 

Zoro continued his nap.

 

"Hey, Franky, help me with the sandcastle." Usopp called.

 

"Sure thing, Usopp." Franky replied.

 

"Can I help, too?" Chopper asked.

 

"Of course!" Usopp answered.

 

Chopper smiled before he followed Usopp and Franky. Brook simply sipped his tea and then he sighed.

 

"...I'm in paradise." he whispered.

 

"What was that, Brook?" Sanji asked.

 

"Oh, nothing," Brook answered. "Nothing at all."

 

"All right." Sanji shrugged.

 

_'That was close...'_ the Horse Skeleton Man thought.

 

Blizzard rolled his eyes.

 

_"Good grief, man."_ he said.

 

Meanwhile, Luffy had just finished eating.

 

"Ah~, man that sandwich hit the spot." he spoke up.

 

"Glad you're satisfied," Nami said. "Would you like anything else?"

 

"Hmm...lemonade would be nice," Luffy answered. "May I have some?"

 

"Sure, just wait there." Nami answered before she went to get some.

 

   Luffy sat down and he waited. He was getting a little bored, though. Luffy looked around and saw a lot of the women going around topless. He had no interest in them, though. He just wanted his lemonade.

 

   Meanwhile, with Usopp, Franky, and Chopper, they are in the middle of building a giant sandcastle. Everything was fine, until...Usopp got distracted by the topless girls.

 

Franky smacked him upside his head.

 

"Focus, man!" he shouted.

 

"Sorry," the Ferret Man apologized, rubbing his sore head. "It's just...these girls...their jugs are hypnotizing!"

 

"Girls? What girls?!" Sanji asked.

 

"DOH!!!" Usopp cried, covering his mouth.

 

"Sanji, don't listen to Usopp!" Brook cried. "He's just very delirious!"

 

"Yeah!!" Chopper agreed.

 

"...All right." Sanji complied.

 

"Phew! Dodged a bullet there!" Usopp spoke up.

 

"Yeah..." Franky muttered.

 

We now cut back to Zoro and Robin, the former is still sleeping. The latter has just finished reading her book.

 

"The butler always does it," she spoke up. "Why is it always the butler? Why can't it be the maid or the master?"

 

She then sighed.

 

"Oh, well," she said.

 

Robin looked at her sleeping Tiger. Then, she smiled as she scratched behind his ears, making him purr.

 

_'Adorable.'_ she thought. _'...I wonder...'_

 

While Zoro slept, Robin started...to take off her top.

 

"'When in Rome,' they say," she said. "I won't take it off for too long. Just a little bit."

 

Robin stretched and she sighed.

 

"Oh, my," she said. "That actually feels nice."

 

Zoro stirred in his sleep and he opened one eye at Robin. He blushed.

 

_'Holy...!'_ he thought.

 

"Oh, hey there, Tiger." Robin greeted, sweetly.

 

"Uh, Robin," Zoro replied. "Why are you topless?"

 

"Well...this is a topless beach," Robin answered. "And I figured, 'Hey, when in Rome'."

 

"Yeah, but we're not in Rome..." Zoro pointed out, eyeing Robin's bosom.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"I know that," she said. "Still, I'm not taking it off all day. Just for a little bit."

 

"Uh-huh..." Zoro responded, not really paying attention.

 

Robin frowned.

 

"Zoro...my eyes are up here," she hissed. "Quit staring at my tits."

 

"Oh!" Zoro exclaimed in realization. "Sorry!"

 

"Forget about it." Robin said. "Maybe I should just put my top back on."

 

"Wait, don't!" Zoro cried.

 

"Why?" Robin inquired.

 

"Uhhhhh..."

 

"Yeah, I thought so."

 

Robin then proceeded to put her top back on.

 

"Dammit." Zoro muttered.

 

"Besides, what if Sanji sees?" Robin asked.

 

"Let him," Zoro answered before he laughed. "Oh, man, I'm terrible."

 

"You certainly are," Robin muttered.

 

"But that's why you love me." Zoro smirked.

 

"Did I hear that Robin was topless?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"NO!!" Chopper and Usopp shouted.

 

"Okay." Sanji replied. "Probably just hearing things again."

 

"EXACTLY!!!" Usopp and Chopper agreed.

 

Robin sweatdropped.

 

"That was close," she muttered. "Anyway...Zoro, please just bear with me, okay?"

 

"...Okay." he answered.

 

"Good kitty," Robin praised as she gently scratched Zoro behind the ears, causing him to purr. "Would you like a treat?"

 

"Don't push it." Zoro said.

 

Robin just chuckled and nodded.

 

With Luffy, he is still waiting for Nami to bring him his lemonade.

 

"...Where is she?" he asked, impatiently. "I'm getting thirsty."

 

_"Hey, Luffy!"_

 

Luffy looked up to see Blizzard running up to him.

 

_"We've got trouble,"_ the wolf-dog said.

 

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

 

_"It's Nami,"_ Blizzard answered.

 

"What happened to Nami?!" Luffy questioned.

 

_"Just come and see!"_ Blizzard said before he ran off.

 

Luffy ran after his dog and he saw a bunch of smart aleck men...holding Nami's bikini top.

 

"Give that back!!" Nami shouted, covering her girls. "I mean it!!"

 

"Ah, c'mon, babe!" said one of the bullies. "Let loose! This is a topless beach!"

 

"I don't care! Give it back, I said!!" Nami snapped.

 

3...2...1...

 

***WHACK!!*** Luffy punched out one of the guys!

 

"...Leave my girl alone," he hissed. "Or you'll have to answer to me!"

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried, happily.

 

Blizzard growled at the bullies, who shivered upon seeing his bare teeth.

 

"Give Nami her bra back." Luffy ordered. " **NOW.** "

 

"Yeah, or Blizzard will eat you both alive." Nami added.

 

Blizzard snarled, reaffirming this fact.

 

"Okay, okay! You win!" cried one of the guys. "Just take it!"

 

Nami took her bra back from the bullies and they ran off, screaming like the little punk bitches that they are.

 

(A/N: I couldn't resist! XD)

 

"Hmph!" Nami huffed. "Jerks."

 

Nami put her top back on and Luffy and Blizzard were kind enough to shield her while she did so.

 

"Thanks, boys." Nami said.

 

"No problem, Nami." Luffy smiled.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't get you your lemonade." Nami apologized.

 

"It's okay," Luffy said. "Let's go back to the others."

 

"Right." Nami agreed.

 

So, the Booted Puss navigator and her Monkey Man captain hopped on Blizzard's back and the three of them went back to the crew.

 

   Speaking of the others, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper have finished their sandcastles. Sanji is still blindfolded and is still completely unaware of where he really is.

 

"Can I take this thing off yet?" Sanji asked. "My eyes are sweaty."

 

"NO!!!" Chopper, Brook, Usopp, and Franky roared.

 

"Jeez, what's the big deal?!" Sanji asked. "Those okamas have gotta be gone by now, right?!"

 

"You wish." Brook answered.

 

Sanji groaned in annoyance. Back with Zoro and Robin, the former is busy rubbing lotion on Robin's back.

 

"Mm..." Robin moaned, pleasantly.

 

Zoro grinned.

 

"You like that, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm-hmm..." Robin hummed.

 

Zoro smirked. At this time, Luffy, Blizzard, and Nami had returned.

 

"Hey, guys." Luffy greeted.

 

"Hey, Luffy." the others greeted back.

 

"Sanji's still blindfolded, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yep." Usopp replied.

 

Sanji grumbled.

 

"It's for your own good, Sanji." Usopp told him.

 

"Well, I'm not complaining." Zoro smirked.

 

Robin elbowed him in the gut.

 

"Ow! Robin!!" Zoro cried. "What the hell?!"

 

"Shh!" she hissed.

 

Zoro just grumbled and Robin sighed.

 

"It's like I'm dating a toddler." she muttered.

 

"Hey!" Zoro snapped.

 

Luffy laughed at this.

 

"SHUT IT, MONKEY!!!" Zoro roared.

 

Luffy quickly shut up.

 

"Anyway," Nami began. "I think it's time for us to go."

 

"Okay." the others complied.

 

"Does that mean I can take this blindfold off?" Sanji asked.

 

"Sure," Nami answered. "though, not until we get back to the ship."

 

"...Good enough." Sanji conceded.

 

The Straw Hats packed up their belongings and headed back to the _Sunny_.

 

"Man, am I glad to be outta there." Nami said.

 

"Amen to that." Sanji concurred. "Now I can FINALLY take this off."

 

"Eh, go ahead," Usopp shrugged. "We're already far away from that beach, anyways."

 

Sanji then took his blindfold off.

 

"Thank god that's over." he said. "I thought I was NEVER gonna get this off."

 

"Me, either..." Zoro mumbled, sounding rather disappointed.

 

This little remark earned him yet another elbow to the gut from Robin.

 

"OW!!!" Zoro cried. "Dammit, Robin, why do you keep doing that?!"

 

"Because," Robin began, "You keep nearly revealing where we really were."

 

Zoro grumbled.

 

"Anyway," Luffy started. "I'm hitting the sack."

 

He went over to the Men's Quarters to get some rest. Nami smiled at this.

 

"I'm gonna go and get some rest, too," she said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the Women's Quarters."

 

The navigator then headed on over to her's and Robin's room.

 

"What a day," the Booted Puss girl spoke up as she flopped on the bed. "First, we arrive at a topless beach, then, I get picked on by a bunch of beach bums."

 

She sighed.

 

"Thank the three Almighty Cats on high for Luffy and Blizzard."

 

Robin chuckled. Nami looked up, saying, "Oh, hey, Robin."

 

"Hey," Robin replied as she sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry your day didn't go so well."

 

"Meh," Nami muttered. "I've had worse days."

 

Robin smiled. Then, she gently pet Nami, causing her to purr. Nami smiled...before she began to fall asleep.

 

"Sweet dreams, Nami." Robin whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not remember what inspired me to write this.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, well.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~!


End file.
